


I Want This To Be Good For You

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cum Eating, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan’s never bottomed for Arin before and is nervous, so Arin tries to make sure his boyfriend feels good the whole time. This night is all about him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want This To Be Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've posted anything and I've had this prompt for literal months. I hope you all enjoy!

"Just tell me if it gets to be too much, alright snuggle man?”

Dan flushes at the pet name, turning his head to the side and gripping Arin’s biceps tight. “Al-alright. G-go ahead.”

Arin presses a kiss to the older man’s temple soothingly as he drags one well-lubed finger over Dan’s entrance. He can feel the tension there and he pauses to rub Dan’s sharp hip reassuringly.

“Relax a bit, dude, or it’s gonna hurt.”

“I- yeah,” Dan stammers. “Okay, relaxing, yeah, sorry.”

Arin rubs his index finger in slow circles around the ring of muscle, feeling Dan slowly loosen for him. With another soft kiss, he presses forward steadily until there’s a give, and he’s finally inside. They both moan; Arin from the warm tightness around his digit and Dan from the strange but not unpleasant sensation. Arin sets a gentle rhythm, moving in and out, making sure to litter Dan’s neck and chest with soft kisses, showering him with sweet words of praise as Dan pants shallowly beneath him. He teases another finger in alongside the other after a while, pausing this time when he hears a tiny squeak from Dan. 

He looks up in concern, but Dan’s face is partially obscured by the back of one hand, the other buried in his own hair. Dan whispers a command to keep going, so Arin does, carefully working in a second thick finger and spreading the digits apart gingerly. Dan arches slightly but doesn’t say a word, just continues to pant and whine softly. 

After a few more slow thrusts of his fingers, Arin withdraws, grabbing the bottle and drizzling more of the liquid over his own cock and Dan’s hole. 

“Are you ready for me?” Arin growls into Dan’s ear, nipping the lobe gently before grinding his cock against Dan’s lubed ass teasingly. Dan jerks against him and whimpers hard and loud, sounding somehow more scared than aroused.

"Dan?” Arin lifts his head to look at his co host in concern. Dan’s eyes are screwed shut tight and his jaw is clenched, his body tense and trembling under Arin’s. 

"Hey…” Arin slides a hand up Dan’s stomach to his chest, feeling the older man’s heart hammering beneath his ribcage. Dan opens his eyes and looks up at Arin, his cheeks flushed and his lower lip caught between his teeth as he chews it nervously. Arin brushes the backs of his knuckles over Dan’s cheekbone reassuringly. “Am I moving too fast? You can tell me if you’re scared. I want this to be good for you more than anything else right now.”

Dan looks away again and wriggles self consciously, his half hard cock just barely brushing Arin’s and causing the younger man to repress a groan. “It’s… it’s fine, Arin. J-just keep going.”

Arin frowns and sits back on his heels, pulling Dan up to straddle his lap. Dan gasps softly and clutches Arin’s shoulders as he balances himself with his knees on either side of Arin’s hips. Arin wraps his arms around the slender man’s back and rests his chin on one of Dan’s bony shoulders, frizzy hair tickling his nose. He runs one warm hand up and down, stopping to rub gentle circles into Dan’s muscles whenever he finds a knot.

“I’m not doing anything until you’re comfortable, babe,” Arin murmurs into Dan’s ear. “It’s your first time; you don’t need to rush anything. I’m here and I’ll wait for you.”

Dan trembles against him for another moment before relaxing, slowly leaning his weight more fully against the younger man’s larger body, draping his arms lazily over Arin’s shoulders. “Thanks, big cat,” He whispers. “Can we just stay like this for a minute?”

Arin hums in affirmation and continues his gentle massaging, feeling Dan relax more and more with each pass of his hand. Finally Dan lifts his head and moves his hands to cup Arin’s face, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

“I’m ready to keep going, Arin,” he whispers against the younger man’s lips, running his tongue ever so slowly along Arin’s bottom lip. Arin smiles lovingly up at him and wraps one arm around Dan’s waist, sliding the other back behind himself on the bed for support and stretching his legs out behind Dan. He releases Dan’s waist for just a moment and grabs the previously discarded bottle of lube, pouring some over both his and Dan’s cocks before tossing it aside and wrapping a large hand around both of them, pulling a low moan from Dan. Arin strokes them together, working Dan back up to full hardness, making sure Dan was feeling good. He wasn’t stroking for long before Dan’s slender fingers were wrapping around his wrist and stopping his movement. 

“Arin, I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop,” Dan breathes. “I- I want you inside me now.” 

Arin nods in understanding and rests his hand on Dan’s waist, gently guiding him to where he was hovering above Arin’s length. Their eyes lock as Dan sinks down slowly, his brows knitting for a moment at the initial pressure against his asshole, then shooting up his forehead in shock as his body gives and he takes Arin in. He gasps and his knees quiver violently before they slide further apart and he envelopes Arin all at once.

“OH…!” He cries out, hands flying to Arin’s shoulders, fingers digging in hard. Arin wraps both arms around his lover’s slender torso tightly and supports him, immediately worried. 

“Dan, are you okay? Are you hurt? That was so fast, I’m sorry-“

"N-no, Arin, it’s fine,” Dan whispers, eyes still wide and fixed on Arin’s. His hands move from the younger man’s shoulders to his face, cupping it and pulling him into a kiss. “That was… that was on me. I just… I didn’t expect it to be so warm. I can feel you inside and it’s so good.”

He turns his head so that his unruly hair falls across his face, hiding his embarrassment. Arin reaches up to brush it aside and bring Dan to face him again, loving the effect of the blush across Dan’s angular cheeks, just below his gorgeous dark brown eyes. He slips a hand between them to stroke Dan’s cock, whispering up to him. “Move whenever you’re ready, babe. I’ve got you.” 

Dan hums quietly and shifts himself, leaning back a bit and bracing his hands on Arin’s knees before lifting his hips. Arin looks down to watch where they’re connected, groaning as Dan slides back down on his length. Dan answers with a moan of his own and repeats the action, rolling his hips on the next thrust down. Leaning back on his hand again, Arin watches through half closed eyes as Dan fucks himself on Arin’s cock. He continues working his hand over Dan’s own length, teasing the dark red head with his thumb. Dan’s body jerks on the next thrust down and he lets out a quivering moan. Arin feels the bite of Dan’s short nails on the skin of his kneecaps and grins as the older man looks at him dazedly.

“Someone’s found their prostate,” he says teasingly. Dan drops his head back and groans out a weak ‘shut up’ arching his back further backwards and rolling his hips up and back down, moaning loudly again.

Arin laughs softly and finally adds his own movement, continuing to stroke Dan’s leaking cock and meeting him halfway between each thrust.  

“ _Arin_ ,” Dan gasps sharply. “Arin, I’m not gonna… I’m so close.” 

Arin leans back further and speeds the movements of his hand over his lover’s cock. “Me too, babe, me too. Cum for me, c’mon, wanna hear you, bet you sound so good when you cum, so c’mon-“

"Ar- Aah!” Dan’s hips slam down and Arin feels himself bottom out inside him as the older man cries out and cums hard, thick ropes of hot cum spattering over his stomach, some dribbling down on his fingers. Arin groans deeply and sits up, wrapping one arm around Dan’s waist tightly and sliding his messy fingers into Dan’s mouth, making him taste himself as he continues to thrust, Dan’s body impossibly tight and trembling around him. Dan’s eyes gaze at him, glazed over with lust as he messily sucks his boyfriends fingers clean. With one final hard thrust Arin’s cumming hard, filling Dan up with his hot seed. They stay like that for a moment, both shaking, staring at one another. Arin’s fingers slide from Dan’s lips, his hand coming to rest on one slender thigh. 

“Arin, that was… incredible,” Dan whispers weakly, resting his forehead against Arin’s and kissing him chastely. “I love you."

“I love you too, Danny,” Arin murmurs back. He holds Dan’s hips gently and helps him lift off, laughing quietly as he whimpers at the loss of Arin inside him. He pulls Dan down with him in the bed, snuggling his face into the crook of his neck. Dan chuckles at the scratch of Arin’s goatee against his throat.

“Ariiiiin, we’re so gross.” he whines, but makes no move to get up, instead tangling his legs with the other man’s and bringing one hand up to rest on his chest. 

“Don’t care,” Arin’s sleepy voice is muffled against his throat. “We can scrape ourselves off the sheets tomorrow. I wanna cuddle my snuggle man.”

“That’s so nasty, man,” Dan laughs again, but rests his head on Arin’s, kissing his smooth hair tenderly. “But I feel you, baby bear. I feel you…"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a KoFi! If you like my work, please consider helping me out a bit? http://ko-fi.com/kattywolfshark


End file.
